


My Heart Is Also Yours

by Hear_the_Dokidoki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hear_the_Dokidoki/pseuds/Hear_the_Dokidoki
Summary: Suddenly, Mark wants to touch Donghyuck. Not just lean against him, hug him or even hold his hand. Mark wants to drown in the warmth of Donghyuck’s body, to brush his fingers across the crook of his neck, and, mostly, he wants Donghyuck to hold him back.Jaeyong do questionnable things in Mark's dorm room, so he finds asylum with one named Lee Donghyuck. The practical endeavour quickly derails into late night existential crises, sleepy cuddles and blushing cheeks hidden by the dark.





	My Heart Is Also Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm soft.

**August 18th**

“It’s kinda small,” Mark comments.

“And we’re kinda broke,” Jaehyun shoots back.

“...that’s fair.”

They enter their dorm room for the first time. Could be worse, Mark thinks. There are two beds, separated by a few feet, two desks and grey-ish, bare walls.

“At least we have room to hang posters and stuff,” Mark says.

“Yup,” Jaehyun agrees, and he rolls his suitcase to the bed closest to the window.

“Hey, I want the window too!” Mark protests.

“I claimed it first.”

“Bullshit.”

Jaehyun snorts. “I’m older than you, this is my privilege.”

“For being born first??”

He glances at Mark, eyebrows raised. “Who drove you to high school every single morning?”

“We’re neighbours!” Mark blurts. “And that was like two years ago!”

“Kids these days,” Jaehyun lets out with an exaggerated sigh. “So ungrateful…”

“For fuck’s sake,” Mark mumbles.

In the end, he decides the battle is not worth fighting.

 

**August 21st**

“Have you met the freshmen living across from us?” Mark asks Jaehyun over breakfast.

“I think I met one of them.”

“Which one?”

“Curly-ish hair, tan skin...” Jaehyun begins. “Tiny and loud as fuck.”

Mark can’t help but chuckle. “That would be Donghyuck.”

“You’ve talked?”

“Yeah,” Mark says. “It was kinda weird.”

“Mhum?” Jaehyun says distractedly, eyes lingering on his phone.

“Are you even listening to me?” Mark asks, putting his chin against his hand.

Jaehyun blinks, then pushes the device away. “Sorry…”

Mark stares at him with narrow eyes. “Waiting for a text?”

A long pause.

“No.”

“Pfff.”

Jaehyun shifts in his seat. “Maybe?”

Mark is still staring.

“Ok, fine,” Jaehyun says. “There’s this guy…...”

“Come on, hyung. You’re probably dying to gush, just go ahead.”

Jaehyun gulps. “Well…”

A hesitation.

“ _Well_?” Mark repeats.

“His name is Lee Taeyong and he’s the most beautiful human being I’ve ever seen,” Jaehyun says, the words spilling into the air, almost buzzing. “He has this piercing gaze and pretty lips and these outworldly proportions and he has a really nice voice and-”

Perhaps this goes on for the rest of the day.

 

**August 22nd**

Mark comes back from a shower and finds Jaehyun lying in bed.

“By the way,” the older one says. “You never said what happened with the kid next door.”

It takes Mark a moment to realize what Jaehyun is talking about.

“I didn’t know you were listening to me,” he says.

“Tsk,” Jaehyun utters. “I always listen to my Markipoo.”

Mark sighs. “Aren't you embarrassed about saying that nickname out loud?”

“Nope,” Jaehyun retorts. “The look on your face is worth it.”

Mark offers a fake smile.

“Anyhow,” Jaehyun says, chuckling. “What happened with the kid?”

Mark begins putting his toiletries away. “I found him handcuffed in the hallway with only his boxers on.”

A silence.

“Tell me more,” Jaehyun lilts, scrambling to be closer to Mark.

“I don’t know, man,” Mark lets out. “He was muttering about some guy called Renjun. I think I heard the words ‘murder’ and ‘blood pact’.”

Jaehyun is grinning by then. “Nice.”

Marks turns to him with a frown. “He asked me to pick the lock! I had to watch three youtube videos! And he was just staring at me!!” Mark plumps into his matress. “He didn’t even look embarrassed about being half naked.”

“I didn’t know you were a prude,” Jaehyun teases.

“No, well- I mean- It was an intense first meeting, you know?”

“Mhummm.”

“I feel like you’re making fun of me,” Mark says.

“I would _never_!”

“Fuck you, hyung.”

“I love you too.”

 

**August 25th**

“Donghyuck, was it?” Mark asks, pretending he doesn’t remember all too well.

The younger boy smiles. “And you’re Mark Lee, right?”

“Yeah.” A pause. “About the other day…”

“The day my traitor friend exposed my handsome body to the world?”

A pause.

“Not how I would have put it, but yes.”

“Eh,” Donghyuck lets out. “Renjun is evil. It’s fine.”

“Al..right.”

 

**September 11th**

Jaehyun keeps rolling around in his bed, flapping his legs.

“What the hell?” Mark groans, and he looks at his clock. “It’s 4am, what-”

“TAEYONG AND I ARE BOYFRIENDS.”

“Oh,” Mark utters.

“What do you mean ‘oh’? This is amazing news! Grand! Wonderful! Outstan-”

“It’s 4am,” Mark reiterates. “And I thought you were already dating.”

Jaehyun giggles. “Because we look so cute and perfect for each other?”

“Because you’ve been sucking on each other’s face for the past week.”

Jaehyun’s smile falls. “Why so salty?”

“It’s 4am,” Mark nearly sobs.

 

**September 29th**

Mark bumps into Donghyuck in the laundry room.

“You look terrible,” is the first thing Donghyuck says.

“Thanks,” Mark breathes, eyes half-closed.

“Seriously, though,” Donghyuck lets out. “Are you okay?”

“I hate my life.”

Donghyuck tilts his head. “Why?”

“I haven’t slept properly in a week,” Mark explains.

“Isn’t that how 95% of college students live?”

“You don’t understand,” Mark replies. “My roommate and his boyfriend are always glued together in our room.” He winces. “It’s already bad seeing them making out and almost dry humping… But when they think I’m asleep, shit goes down, and I haven’t been able to unhear it.”

Donghyuck grimaces. “That’s rough.”

“My lifespan has decreased by at least 50 years.”

For the next minute, they don’t speak, and Mark _might_ be falling asleep against the wall.

“You know,” Donghyuck says, thoughtful. “You could always use my room.”

A silence. Donghyuck looks over to Mark, who _is_ asleep against the wall. A chuckle rises in Donghyuck’s throat as he walks towards him. He pokes Mark’s cheek.

“Hyung?”

Mark jumps awake, eyes darting around in alarm.

“Hey,” Donghyuck says with a grin, taking a step back.

“Uh… Hey.”

“You fell asleep standing.”

“Oh," Mark utters, confusion all over his face. 

“Cute,” Donghyuck comments, and Mark frowns. “Anyhow, I was saying that you could always sleep in my room.”

“Like, on the floor?”

A bell rings, announcing that Donghyuck’s laundry is done.

“If that’s your thing,” the younger one says, and he pulls his clothes into a pink basket. “What I meant is that Jeno, my roommate, likes to sleep over with some of our other friends. His bed is empty half the time.”

Mark studies Donghyuck, who simply shrugs.

“I don’t want my neighbor to die.”

Mark is too tired to really think.

“Thanks,” he finally says.

 

**October 2nd**

It’s about 3am when Mark knocks at Donghyuck’s door.

“Hi,” Mark mutters when the door opens. “Mind if I crash?”

Donghyuck’s eyes are glazed and his hair is disheveled. He hums a reply, nodding towards an empty bed.

A minute later, they’re both sound asleep.

 

**October 7th**

“Why don’t you sleep at your friends’ though?”

Mark’s voice echoes in the quietness of the room. He hears Donghyuck shift.

“I still see them everyday,” Donghyuck answers. “But they're kind of a trio.”

A pause.

“Do you like, feel excluded?”

Donghyuck considers the question. “I don’t know. I guess.”

Mark glances at Donghyuck. He’s curled up against a pillow. In the darkness, Mark can’t tell where he’s looking.

“I don’t really mind,” Donghyuck says. “They just… they have vibe when it’s only the three of them.”

“Huh...” Mark lets out. “Besides Jeno, who is there?”

“Renjun and Jaeminie.”

“Renjun,” Mark repeats, trying to place the name. “Ohh, the guy who handcuffed you?”

“The one and only,” Donghyuck scoffs. “He may look innocent, but he’s a demon spawn.”

There’s a soft laugh, and when it ends, they let the silence settle.

“Goodnight, Donghyuck.”

“ ‘night, hyung.”

 

**October 19th**

“The teacher is messier than me,” Donghyuck says.

“Oh shit,” Mark lets out. “Yeah, okay. I see why no one understands her class.”

A pause.

“You know,” Donghyuck begins. “I can actually be pretty organized when I want something.”

“Huh...”

“I swear!”

Mark chuckles. “I don’t know, Donghyuck. I once saw you pour orange juice in your cereals.”

The younger boy grunts. “That only happened twice!”

“Wait, _twice_?”

“I- I mean-”

Mark’s laughter covers his voice. 

 

**October 21st**

“Do we actually deserve dogs?” Donghyuck asks.

Mark is on the verge of falling asleep, so he only groans in response.

 

**October 28th**

“Jeno’s here,” Donghyuck whispers.

“Oh.”

But Mark lingers.

“Sorry,” Donghyuck lets out, avoiding the other’s gaze.

“Is the floor available?”

Hyuck looks up in surprise. “For real?”

“Yeah… Taeyong-hyung just came back from a school trip, and Jaehyun-hyung is _very_ happy to see him.”

“Ew,” Donghyuck says.

“Indeed.”

Donghyuck looks over his shoulder as he runs a hand through his hair. “I guess I can lend you a pillow.”

Mark smiles, relieved and just a bit too content.

 

**November 24th**

“Why don’t you guys just share the bed?” Jeno suggests.

“What?” Donghyuck replies.

“At this point, Mark-hyung is legit camping on our old carpet.”

Donghyuck shrugs. “He’s not into skinship.”

“He doesn’t seem to mind when you tackle hug him.”

“He always pushes me away,” Donghyuck shots back, eyebrows furrowing.

“And while doing it, he tries so hard not to smile that it seems painful.”

Donghyuck remains very unconvinced, so Jeno decides do give up.

“Whatever,” he says. “But at least stop whispering and giggling like idiots every night.”

“We don’t-”

“Yes, you do.” 

"..."

"..."

 

**December 6th**

“How would people measure years and days before clocks?”

“Time is a social construct,” Mark replies lazily.

A long silence.

“Shit, you’re right.”

 

**December 20th**

Mark throws something at Donghyuck, who yelps when it lands on his face.

“Why do you always attack me?” he whines in a high pitched voice.

“It’s your Christmas gift,” Mark says, not bothered in the slightest.

Donghyuck eyes widen, and he takes a better look at the deadly projectile.

“It’s… your old hoodie.”

“Which you keep stealing.”

Donghyuck’s face grows serious. “I get cold easily.”

A chuckle. “I noticed, Hyuck.”

“Hmm,” the other utters. “Did you wash it?”

“Yeah, of course. Why?”

“Uh- It’s… No reason.”

Mark eyes narrow. The other clears his throat. 

“Anyhow, I didn’t get you anything,” Donghyuck says.

“It’s fine, I didn’t expect-”

“Because my presence alone is a gift.”

Mark stares at him for a long time, and Donghyuck’s grin never falters.

 

**January 23rd**

“Sing me a lullaby,” Donghyuck demands.

“What? No.”

Donghyuck pouts. “But I can’t fall asleep.”

“You’re a grown ass adult, Hyuck,” Mark retorts.

“Says the guy wearing spongebob pajamas.”

“They’re comfoRTABLE.”

Donghyuck clicks his tongue. “That’s what they all say.”

A pause.

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

Donghyuck yawns. “It’s too late for me to muster my incredible sense of rhetoric.”

“I’m kind of surprised you even know the word ‘rhetoric’.”

Donghyuck rolls and throws a blind kick, connecting with Mark’s thigh.

“Hey!”

“You started it!”

“SHUT UP!” Jeno shouts.

 

**February 1st**

The situation turns into a vicious circle: Since Mark lets them be, Jaehyun and Taeyong enjoy life in what was supposed to Mark’s room. As a result, Mark continues to find refuge by Donghyuck’s side. Meanwhile, Jeno has created a permanent nest at Renjun and Jaemin’s place, and to this day he can hear Mark’s stupid giggle in his dreams.

 

**February 12th**

When Donghyuck comes back from class, he finds an alcohol reeking Mark Lee laying face first in his bed. The boy carefully walks up to his hyung, wondering if he should wake him up. As he closes on the bed, Donghyuck manages to trip on an empty bowl, which is kicked into the wall, shattering with a loud crash. He turns to Mark, lips in a thin line, but the older one is still asleep.

“ _I guess I’ll take Jeno’s bed_ ,” he thinks.

Half an hour later, from across the room, Donghyuck finds himself staring at Mark’s sleeping face.

“What an idiot,” he murmurs under his breath.

 

**February 28th**

“-and after I fail, I won’t be able to graduate, which means I’ll stay unemployed, and then I’ll die alone surrounded by the two cats I can barely afford to feed.”

Marks sighs. “You’re a drama queen.”

“Hyung,” Donghyuck lets out. “That exam is the end of all my hopes and dreams.”

A silence.

“Do you want me to quiz you again?”

Donghyuck glances at him. “You don’t mind..? It’s pretty late, and I know you have an early class, and-”

“It’s fine,” Mark says with a small smile. “Don’t worry.”

Donghyuck feels a bit lighter. “You’re the best.”

 

**March 10th**

Marks wakes to a hand shaking his shoulder.

“Hyuck?” he articulates slopely.

“I had a nightmare,” Donghyuck says, his voice so gentle Mark barely hears it.

Mark hums in answer, simply opening his arms.

The other doesn’t move.

“Come ‘ere,” Mark mumbles.

Donghyuck only hesitates for a second before slipping into the warm sheets. When Mark’s arms wrap around him, Donghyuck can barely remember his bad dream; all he can feel - all he can think about - is Mark. He nuzzles against the older boy’s chest, and it doesn’t take long for Mark’s heartbeat to lull him to sleep.

 

**March 25th**

“But what if it’s all really a simulation?” Donghyuck asks, eyes on the ceiling.

When Mark mutters a vague reply, Donghyuck feels the vibration of his vocal cords in the pillow. He shifts so they're facing each other. The boy calls his hyung softly, and when he doesn’t get any reaction, he starts lightly pulling on Mark’s hair.

Mark has become king in the art of Ignoring Lee Donghyuck, but the younger one is persistent, and he begins poking his hyung's face.

Mark’s nose scrunches up, and Donghyuck’s lips curve into his cheeks.

 

**April 7th**

When Hyuck goes down with the flu, Mark insists on still sharing a bed.

“So I can monitor your temperature,” Mark justifies.

Donghyuck tries to protest, but he doesn’t sound very convincing. Perhaps it’s the weakness exuding from his every action… Or perhaps it’s the fact that he very much wants Mark by his side.

 

**April 8th**

Sick Donghyuck is needier than normal Donghyuck. If Mark is able to resist Donghyuck and his annoying attempts to aegyo, sick Donghyuck is on a whole new level. He acts like a baby, a moaning mess with rosy cheeks, and Mark has a hard time thinking straight, let alone deny any of his requests. 

That’s how he finds himself cooking chicken soup for the fourth time that day, because the last ones were, in order: too salty, too bland, not soup-y enough.

“That doesn’t make sense,” he said.

To which Donghyuck began crying.

Loads of fun.

“I’ll help you,” a voice says, and Mark jumps, almost dropping his phone into boiling water.

Lee Taeyong laughs it away. “Here, I’ll do it. Go take care of your boyfriend.”

Mark slowly registers the word. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

Taeyong glares at him.

“Sure, he isn’t.”

 

**April 30th**

Donghyuck falls asleep before Mark. It unsettles the oldest. Lately, he’s been dropping dead as soon as his head touches the pillow, exhaustion taking over his entire body.

He usually doesn’t have to feel Hyuck’s breath become slow and regular.

Or to see how vulnerable and young he looks when he’s asleep.

Or to notice new details about Hyuck’s face, like the exact colour of his lashes or his tiny, adorable moles, which seem to shape a constellation.

Suddenly, Mark wants to touch Donghyuck. Not just lean against him, hug him or even hold his hand. Mark wants to drown in the warmth of Donghyuck’s body, to brush his fingers across the crook of his neck and, mostly, he wants Donghyuck to hold him back.

Mark bites down on his lip. 

“ _Fuck_."

 

**May 5th**

“-and that's how to survive a zombie apocalypse.” Hyuck concludes. "What do you think?"

“ _He’s way too close_ ,” is all Mark can think.

A silence.

“Hyung?”

Mark can feel Donghyuck’s warm breath against his skin. A leg brushes against his. He’s paralyzed. Can Hyuck feel their legs touching? Oh god. 

“Mark-hyung?” Hyuck calls again.

Mark is far too aware of his heart thumping against his chest.

“Are you okay?” Donghyuck asks, raising on one elbow.

And their faces are way, _way_ too close.

When Mark remains silent, Donghyuck moves even closer, concern written all over.

And suddenly Mark is moving upwards.

And their lips are touching.

And they’re kissing.

_Holy fuck they're kissing._

Mark pulls back when his brain catches up with his body, and Donghyuck is staring at him with wide eyes, mouth agape.

“Oh my god,” Mark breathes. “Shit, I’m so sorry, Hyuck, I- I didn’t mean to do that. Fuck, I can't believe...”

But then, somehow, Donghyuck is on top of him, and Mark has never seen him so serious. 

“Do it again,” Hyuck says.

Mark doesn’t seem know what the hell is going on, so Donghyuck is the one to lean in.

The world is falling away, and Mark pulls Donghyuck closer until there's no space between them. It's sloppy and warm; comforting and demanding.

It's Donghyuck, in every way.

When they part to catch their breath, they gaze at each other in a daze.

Donghyuck is the first to chuckle, and quickly Mark follows. They can't stop laughing; their stomachs hurt, and in the end Donghyuck is wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie, the one that used to be Mark's. But really, what is Mark's that isn't also Donghyuck's?

"A-are you crying?" Mark utters between two chuckles.

"I just..." Donghyuck hiccups. "I love you so much."

Mark doesn't know how to breathe anymore. 

"I love you too," he lets out, and he realizes that the words have been there for a long, long time, just waiting to be said. 

Donghyuck's grin is brighter than a thousand stars when he pulls Mark up against his chest.  

  

**May 11th**

"Get a fucking room," Jeno says as he passes Donghyuck curled in Mark's lap.

"That's kind of how it all started," Donghyuck points out.

Mark smiles, and he cups Donghyuck's face, brushing Hyuck's lips with his. 

"I'm glad that Jaehyun-hyung is the absolute worst," Mark murmurs.

Donghyuck chuckles. "Me too."

"You’re not any better," Jeno interjects before leaving.

They’re laughing again.

Mark brings a hand up to caress Donghyuck's cheek, and Hyuck leans into the touch. 

It's just them and this moment of happiness. 


End file.
